1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relates to the fire extinguishing systems and methods. The embodiments herein particularly relates to a method of extinguishing fire in forests, refineries, oil storages and pipelines. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to a method and system employing sand as at least one natural material for extinguishing fires.
2. Description of the Related Art
The most extensive disasters nowadays which damage our global environment and threaten life are forest fires occurring seasonally, by which more and more greenery is destroyed and life is endangered. The destruction of forests and elements of life by fires leads to ecological damage. Extensive fires also result in abandonment of mountainous areas by populations moving to plains and large cities which are connected with increases in water consumption, resulting to biological damage and to water balance alterations which may result to changes in face of the Planet. These changes of habitat have resulted to in the abandonment of the vast mountainous areas which largely control the water balance and the biological action on the Earth.
One of the methods to control forest fires is the use of helicopter in hovering above the fire while dispensing a fire extinguishing substance there from. The helicopter delivers fairly sizable quantities of water to the scene of a fire from a nearby lake or other body of water. For this purpose, a large container may be suspended beneath the helicopter from its cargo hook, with the quantity of water corresponding to the load-carrying capabilities of the helicopter.
Further it is obvious that water is the best and effective natural material in these kinds of fires extinguishing. However most quantity of the sprinkled water evaporates before causing any significant influence on the flame due to the high temperature of the flames. Usually the distance between fires and water resources are too far. Therefore water will be provided with delays in the next steps. Thus the total controlling of the flames using water as a fire extinguishing medium will be fruitless and the fire continues its expansion without any restrictions.
Hence there is a need for a fire fighting system that would eliminate the time of flight to a water source, reduce water refilling time and efficiently flight back to the fire.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.